One piece
by whoknow94
Summary: This is about one piece, but this is a scary story, read only this, if you dare...hehehe...XD
1. Chapter 1

One piece

Chapter 1 – shanks

It was an normal day, Luffy were eating his food, and then he suddenly noticed, there were out of meat! This made a huge panic!  
-Guys! GUYS! Were are out of meat!  
-eat some vegetables? Did Ace answer  
-seriously…vegetables….i need real food, and meat is the real thing.  
-ok…go and buy some meat then? Sanji  
-aw…ok...  
*Luffy puts his jackets on and walk to the door*  
-ok guys, I will go out now, anything you guys would want to have?  
-Em….buy some milk to me, said Brook  
- Yeah and some sake to me, said Zoro.  
-Ok! See you guys later.  
Luffy walks and were going out of the apartment. And he were out now, and then he saw something were coming out of from the bushes, it crawled out, and then Luffy saw what it was. It was the neighbors dog, and it often disturbs them, and this time, it seemed like that the dog had ran away from them, and Luffy kinds know why, they are mean people some time…  
And so also is the dog….and it was staring at Luffy with a really scary look.  
-ok….i will….just walk slowly…away…and I will not disturb you…  
-gr…..GRRRR….  
-oh…****  
Luffy runs away like he never done before, and he runs and runs, then finally he sees the market at the town, and when he just felt relived, the dog appeard again and chased after Luffy, and he had to run again, but when he were going to hide, he slipped on a banana, and felt just in front of the dog, and this was really dangerous, the dog snarled, and were going to attack, but then a man stood infront of the dog, and kicked away the dog, but it ran back, and were going to attack the man, but when it just jumped, the man grabbed a wooden stick, and hit the dog, and it got afraid and ran away.

The man turned around, and grabbed Luffy's arm and made him stand up, and asked him:  
-Are you ok kid?  
-Em…yeah, I am fine, just little startled.  
-hehe, its fine, its over now. Oh, and by the way, names Shanks.  
-My name is luffy.  
-why were you chased by the dog anyway?  
-em…yeah, long story, I don't wanna talk about it…  
-that's ok, what are you doing here in the town by the way?  
-I am here to buy some things  
-oh, ok. Do you mind if I join you? I am bored.  
-sure, why not?  
They walked over to the food stalls and Luffy started ask for the stuff he needed.  
-yeah I need some sake, milk, and a lot of meat, a sea king wouldn't be bad to.  
-oh ok, give me a sec.  
*2 minutes later*  
-here you go kid, this will cost you 5000 berries.  
-ok, here's 5000 berries  
They started to walk away from the town, and they were almost out of the town, then Luffy asked Shanks:  
-Em…shanks, are you going home now or?...  
-nah…I think I am going to take a walk, or maybe go to a friend.  
-hm…would you maybe like to eat dinner with ous?  
-hm…why not?  
-ok, lets go then.

They walked and it took a while, and finally, they were at Luffy's and the others apartment, and they walked in.  
-Hi guys! I am back! Here is your stuffs!  
-Oh! Nice! Give me the stuff and I will start cook, said Sanji.  
-Ok  
Luffy handed over the stuff he had bought and then smiled.  
-why are you so happy? Said Chopper.  
-Because we have a guest today, who also helped me away from the neighbor's dog.  
-Hehe, its wasn't big deal, Oh I forgot, My name is Shanks.  
*All says at the same time*  
-Hi Shanks!  
They all smiled and introduced themselves to him, and then they sat down again.  
- Hey shanks, would you like to play this video game to?  
-em…sure? Why not? I haven't played video games since I was younger.  
-ok try to play this game, you have to try slay that guy, you will fight against Usopp.  
-ok...  
*holds the control and his hands is shaking*  
-em…why are you shaking?  
-yeah….i feel kind of excited, and it has been long since I play this game.  
-ok…lets start it.  
*after 10 minuts*  
-eh…..what the ****? How did I lose? Said Usopp.  
-em..yeah, I forgot to tell you, when I was younger, I was really good at games before, I once won a tournament. Yeah, I am little rusty now, but yeah. It was fun.  
-yeah…fun…*gets little depressed*  
-hehe, don't worry, I was just lucky there.

Then Sanji started to cry:  
-Dinner is ready!  
They all gathered around the table and they all said:  
-Itadakimasu!  
They all ate and they finally finished.  
-ah, that was awesome! This was one of the best dinner I have ever ate! Said Shanks.  
-hehe, I am a awesome cook, so It's no wonder, Said Sanji.  
-haha, Here is a guy who knows what he does. Said Shanks. 

They all left the table and walked back to the living room and play some more game.  
And when they just sat down, some one knocked at their door.  
-hm….who could it be this late?  
*Usopp starts to walk to the door*  
Then everybody hears a women screaming, after the screaming, they hear someone falling down on the staircase.  
Then someone knocks at the door again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji rasied the kitchen knife, and started to go closer to usopp, and said to usopp:  
-dude, I am ready, open the door, this can't be worse then the time when a wolf pack tried to hunt ous down…  
*usopps opens the door*  
-hm..it doesn't seems like anyone is here…  
then everybody heard the woman voice again, and usopp ran out of the door, and stared at the stairs, Usopp saw a hand, and a person were getting dragged away.  
-everyone! There is a person who are getting dragged away! We gotta help the person!  
All in the apartment ran to the stairs, and ran as fast as they could after.

*at the entrance of the apartment building*

Where did that thing and the woman disappeared!  
then something dripped on Sanjis hair, everybody stared at him, and all understood what It was immediately, it was blood!  
-What the hell!  
Sanji looked up, and saw it, the woman's body, and it was covered by injure, and blood.  
-oh my god! CALL THE MARINE!

The marine came, and rushed in, and took immediately down the corps, and called for the experts who looked over bodies.  
One of the marines started to speak with Luffy.  
-did you see what caused this madness?  
-no, but my friend saw happened, at least little of it.  
-oh really?

*luffy points against Usopp*  
Oh, I will speak with him. The marine walked over to Usopp and started to ask him questions.  
-Hey young man, what did you see?  
-I saw the womans arm, she were getting dragged away, and it wasn't an pleasant view.  
And he looked back at the stairs, there was blood everywhere.  
-yeah, I can understand that, whatever caused this will be put in jail, and we will be sure to investigate this.  
They walked back outside, and they ride away with their horses back to the marine station.  
The group walked back to the apartment, but all of them were really afraid.  
-folks, what do you think caused this?...asked Nami  
-I don't know, but we sure gotta be careful, whatever did that is insane, and we gotta stay alerted.  
Then some knocked at the door again, and Luffy walked over to the door. But before he reached the door, blood started to flow under the door, and Luffy run back, and everybody had panic, they were all really scared, and didn't know what to do.  
Zoro started to go the locker and grabbed a mop, and started to clean,  
-what the hell are you doing zoro? Asked Chopper.  
-what does it looks like? I am cleaning upp!  
-…seriously, at this time, your cleaning up, we should instead making up plans or something! Said Robin.  
-yeah, I guess you people are right, but come up with a plan instead of trying to make me do things, its better cleaning this up instead of letting it flow in here.  
-I guess you got a point…  
Zoro continued to clean up, but then someone knocked at the door again, and Zoro opens the door, and it was the neighbor.  
-Hi Rebecca!  
-hi, I heard a woman scream some minutes ago, what happened?

*Luffy explains to Rebecca what had happened*  
-wait…it wasn't our neighbor who was killed…right? The woman who lives over ous?  
-I don't know, but Usopps says that it was a woman who was getting dragged away.  
-yeah, I don't what it was, but we gotta be careful.  
-would you maybe want to stay here with ous tonight? To be at the safe side, asked Sanji  
-sure, I think it is much more safe to be here then stay at my apartment alone.

*Rebecca walks over to the fridge*  
-em…may I grab something to eat?  
-sure, you can just warm the food.  
*Rebecca opens the fridge and takes out a chicken leg and then close it*  
-wait….a minut…  
*opens the fridge again*  
-….what…the HELL!  
She falls down on her back, and screams. Everyone runs to the fridge, and they saw it.  
It wasn't a person, it was something everybody haven't seen before.  
It started to crawl out from the fridge, and everybody took a step back.  
-…what is that? Said Shanks.  
-how the hell should we know? Said Sanji.  
-it is an alaktar…  
-huh? alaktar?  
-yeah, a alaktar is an ancient creature which lived a long time before, here, I think I saw it somewhere in a book, wait.  
*Robin looks after in books*  
-oh, here it is, here, have a look.  
*all people looking at the book*  
-this creature lived 2000 thousands years ago, and it lived in an ancient land called gokala, it was their homeland, and it died out, because the lack food, and they started to kill and eat each other, but that was because they had no choise.  
-oh, but we still have the question left, what is it doing here? Wasn't all of them dead?  
-I don't know…

*all of them looking at the alaktar*  
the creature looked back, and jumped after Nami.  
-AHHHH!


	3. Chapter 3

-AHHH!  
The monster were jumping after Nami, and everybody stayed in front of Nami, trying to guard her, but the Alaktar just pushed everyone aside and were still in the air, and was really close to nami.

It grabbed Nami, and tried to drag her along and run away, It started to run to the door, and were going to crush the door.  
But shanks showed up in front of the alaktar, and he had a iron bat on his hands, and he smashed it, and the Alaktar let go of Nami, she got saved In the last second, the Alaktar crawled again, and were still trying to escape now, but shanks tried to stop it once again.  
But it tricked shanks, and jumped everywhere, and then ran out of the door.  
-ah! Dammit! I wanted to know how the creatures is like. And then capture it…Said shanks.  
-dude….capture it? Were you thinking of having it as a pet? Asked chopper.  
-yeah, I want a pet….*staring at chopper*  
-hey…hey…what are you thinking about?  
-nothing…  
*chopper starts to step back a little*  
-ok…I guess…I trust you, you saved Nami and Luffy anyway so..

They all sat down on living room again, and started to think about how to deal with this.  
*2 hours later*  
-ahh! I can't think of anything! What should we do! Said usopp  
-shut up, the situation is that there is a monster in the building who killed the women, and we don't know where it is!  
-I know about that! But still…

Then everybody looked at the door, and were frightened, the situation wasn't good at all.  
-God damn it!  
*Usopp hits the wall*  
Then something drips on Usopps head again, and it was drool.  
-what the?...  
everybody looks up, and they all got really scared.  
-is it the alaktar?  
-no, this one is not even close alike.

They all ran to the other side of the room, and grabbed each of something.  
-then….what the heck is it?  
-How the heck should we know? Just make sure that you don't get caught or slaughtered by that thing!

Shanks stands in front of everybody again, and held the iron bat.  
The thing started to move closer, crawled…  
-oh god, there is already a monster in the building! Why does it have to be another monster now!  
It charged against the group, and all stayed there prepard, and were going to try strike that thing, but from nowhere, the alaktar came out form the shadows, and they started to fight.  
They scratched each other, and they bite each other, the fight took a while, and then, they continued with it in the shadows, and they disappeared  
-…ok what the hell? A new monsters appears, and then the Alaktar appears? This is just to weird….  
-you got that right…  
Then the wall started to crack, and everybody stayed together,  
-what the hell is happening! Why isn't there anyone here to help ous!  
Everybody hers something, its 4 people screaming, it was the neighbors.  
They all ran over to them, and knocked the door  
*knock knock*  
-Hey! Is any one there!  
-dude, why do you ask, they just screamed!  
*knock knock*  
-ok, that's it!  
*kicks down the door*

-Hey! Is everybody ok!  
Then they looks over at the corner, it was the other creature, and it seemed do something.  
They started to move closer, and closer, then they saw blood on the floor, The girls were about to scream, but the boys made just in time to make them not to scream.  
They moved closer, and then saw what it were doing, it were eating the family…

-Oh my god!  
The monster turned around, and it was covered by blood all over it face, and it started to crawl closer to them.  
-oh god…oh god…what should we do!  
-I don't know, RUN!  
They all ran out, and headed to the marines base, and it took them a while to reach there, everybody were really careful, and watched over their back all the time to make sure the creature wasn't behind them.

-thank god! We have finally reached to the base!  
-phew….wait a minut…what is that?  
Something is crawling out from the bushes…


	4. Chapter 4

One piece chapter 4

-What in the world is that!  
a thing started to crawl out, and it seemed to hold something at its hand…it was the other monster…  
-Oh my god! What the hell is happening! That head is from the creature from before!  
the creature was really hideous, it was so ugly and scary that the group just couldn't look at it, but they had to, or els, they would be slaughtered by that thing.  
-so….what are you guys suggestion what we should do? Asked Rebecca  
-how the heck should we now? Said Usopp  
Shanks grabbed his iron bat, and threw it against the thing.  
But it just grabbed it, and torn it apart like it would be a piece of paper.  
-…this is really bad…said Shanks.  
-Ok, we gotta figure out how to distract that thing, but how?...  
-I got an idé, we can use this steak that I have in my pocket to distract it.

-why do you have a steak in your pocket? Asked Sanji  
-em….eh….  
-you stole it didn´t you…  
-eh….

-this scenes shouldn't be read even for adult, so let ous watch something else now,  
*zapping the tv*  
-aw…2 pandas is hugging each other!  
ok, lets return to the story

-shit…that seems hurt…  
Luffy were all beated up and he were crying  
-sorry Sanji! This was just something I had thinked up fast before we left! You know that I get hungry fast!  
-Luffy, you have to ask me before you do anything like that!  
-okok. Sorry…  
-GUYS! This isn't time for that! The monster thing is heading for ous!  
The monster crawled and threw the head of the monster from before against them.  
-oh god! Get away from it!  
They all ran little back, and looked at the monster, and they had to judge what it will do.  
The thing started to crawl closer and closer, and were just infront of the head thing.  
It started to eat it, and it wasn't a pleasant look.  
-oh my god so gross!  
-girls, don't look!  
The thing eat and eat, and finally finished it. It turned it face and were all covered by blood.  
Then something started to happened, it started to grow bigger, and it got seemed to get a lot stronger, and more scarier…  
-guys…we gotta do something…  
-Luffy threw that piece of steak away already!  
-I am!  
Luffy threws the steak in a direction and they stared at it, the monster were still getting bigger, and it started to crawl again, and jumped after the steak.  
-this is the chance people! RUN FAST INSIDE TO THE BASE!  
They all ran as fast as they could inside the base and ran after any marines they could speak with.

Finally, they found a marine, and they started to speak with him fast:  
-hey! There is a monster outside!  
-…a monster?  
-yes! A MONSTER! And it killed a another monster that ate a family back where we all live!  
-ok…are you seriously trying to make me believe all that?  
-YES!  
-are you people crazy or what?  
Then a screams started, and everybody looked their back, it was a another marine, and the person were getting slaughtered and getting eated...  
-….ok…I believe you guys, hurry! We gotta contact the bosses over this base fast!  
-ok!  
They all ran as fast as they could to the room where the bosses were at, and they started to knock the door, and they watched their back, and the thing were still crawling after them.  
Someone were walking to the door, they could hear that, but then something started to make sound from the other direction in the hall, they stared at that direction for some seconds, and then someone opened the door.  
-thank god! No time to explain! Lets just go in.  
They walked in, but before they all had passed the door, chopper saw what it was, it was an another that kind of monster, and they both were crawling this way.

-oh god…  
-what is it?  
-…there is another that kind of the monster we just saw in the hall, and they are both crawling this way! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-what do you people want ous?  
-we want you bosses to help ous from the monsters, they are really creapy, and they seems to eat people.  
-…wait wait, what is eating people?  
-all of the monsters, and one of the kind ate a another monster we meet before. They doesn't seems like allies to each other.  
-wait..wait…are we talking about monsters, and there is even many kinds?  
-yes sir, and it seems there is also many of them, and there is even 2 of them outside the door here.  
-where?  
*one of the boss opens the door*  
-oh shit…  
*closes the door*  
-ok, they were telling the true, there is monsters outside, what do you guys suggest?  
-I think we should get rid of them.  
*they all get their weapons*  
ok lets start this.

They opened the door, and of the lower classified marines ran before the boss.  
-die!  
they tried to strike the monsters, but it didn't matter, they just jumped around, and disappeared in the shadow.  
-where did they go?  
Before they could walk back to the boss to make sure all the others were ok, the monsters jumped out from the shadows.  
-Watch out! Screamed Franky  
The monsters grabbed the marines, and started to drag them inside the shadows to disappear, but the boss quickly used his blades, and ran after the monster, and tried to cut down the monster.

But, the problem was there was a another monster, it were jumping after the boss who were charging, and it were really close.  
-dude! Behind you!  
*The captains turns around*  
the captains dodges the attack from the monster, but the marine that were getting dragged away are now gone.  
-AHHHHHH  
the scream came from the shadow, and from the shadow, the marines head came flying out.  
-oh my god!  
-we all got to stick together! Don't start to just run to them, you will just get dragged away and get killed.  
-ok, we just saw that, so you don't have to tell ous.  
-yeah, I know that, but some other of ous is more stupid then other.  
*staring at zoro*  
-hey! Don't stare at me!

The marine boss turned around.  
-Shut up back there! And help instead!  
The other grabbed themselves their own weapons, and made a circle so they could watch out every direction.

-where did they go?  
-one of them is at my direction, said Brook.  
-and the other on is still in the shadow and eating the marine.  
-dude, don't talk like it were nothing, talking that way is just gross…  
-yeah…I know…sorry…  
-you 2! FOCUS!  
*Nami hits zoro and luffy's head*  
-ow!  
-no time to fight each other now! The monster is jumping over here!  
they both watch their backs, and they saw it.  
-dude! Dodge it!  
Brook took up his sword and dodged the monsters attack, and he got almost hit by the monster  
-guys! These monsters is really strong!

The other monster that were in the shadows started to come out again, and it were still holding the marines left arm, and the rest seems like it had eaten it.  
It started to crawl closer and were going to attack to.  
-aren't you people bosses of the marine base! If you are, do something about them!

*the marines staring each other*

-lets give them a show…  
-yeah..  
The marines grabbed the groups blades and threw against the monsters, and the blades were spinning like snakes charging against something.

2 of the blades hit each of the monsters, and they were injured, but this wasn't over yet,  
one of the bosses ran from the ring, and charged against one of the monsters, and the other boss ran to the other one.  
They were infront of it and stroke the monsters, and draw the blade that was inside of them, and something started to pour out, it was its blood, and it wasn't some ordinary blood, it fret.  
-Guys, don't touch their blood! It will fret you!  
-the other boss cut the monster heads of, and it rolled away, the group started to feel relieved, but just when they were moving closer to the other monster, something started to scream from behind them, they turned around, and it was the head, it were still alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The group got afraid, they started to worry if the monsters were immortal, and Shanks were not just going to stay there in the ring and watch, he ran out from the ring.  
-Damn you monster!  
-Stop shanks! Don't run there on your own!  
But he didn't want to listen, and were charging for the head, and were going to smash it, but suddenly, the monsters body started to move, and were holding shanks, and the monsters head started to bounce to shanks.  
-stop it! Screamed shanks.  
And the group ran as fast as they could to save him, but it was to late.  
The head were just infront of shanks, and were just going to start eat shanks.

-oh shiiiiit!

Just when everyone think it got shanks, a boss ran through the group, and grabbed the monsters body, threw it away, and made shanks dodge the monster heads just in time, and sliced the monsters head in 2 pieces.  
-phew, that was to close, thanks.  
-no problem, just make sure that you don't try to do something stupid like that again.  
-stupid…?  
-yes, that you did was really careless, what would you have done if I hadn't helped you there? You would have gotten killed, don't you know how important life is? Make sure you survive and help your friend's kid.  
-yes sir!

Shanks ran back to the group, and smiled.  
-Your idiot!  
*Luffy hits shanks head*  
-ow!  
-that's what you get when you try to play as a hero!  
-sorry sorry, but I just wanted to help.  
-we understood that, but please don't be so careless.  
-ok…

One of the boss had problem fighting the monster, and it wasn't because they were skilled at figting, it was because they was really strong.  
The boss tried it best to fight back, but it was hard.  
The other boss ran as fast as he could, and were going to help him, he swinged his sword started to strike the monster.  
The monster screamed of pain, and looked back. It was furious.  
It started to jump around the walls, and it was really fast.  
-Guys! Can anyone see where it is!  
-no, I lost sight of it!

And then, from nowhere, the monster grabbed choppers, and jumped away with him.  
-Guys! HELP MEEEE  
-Were coming chopper!  
But it was to late, the monster had dragged away chopper, and they were gone, but it wasn't to late yet. The group ran spread out, looking for the monster, and they each had they own snail phone to alarm each other. 

*bzzzz*  
-have any one seen it yet? Asked Luffy  
-no, we haven't seen it yet.  
They looked around, and it took a while before…

* A awful screaming voice*  
-AHHHHHH  
everybody looks at the way where the sounds comes from, and starts to run there.  
They arrived there, and saw blood on the floor, and on the wall, was chopper.  
-guys…heeeelp me…  
-don't worry chopper! We will make sure you will get away from there before…  
Before Luffy could end the sentence, did they saw it, chopper had lost a arm.  
-oh my god…GET HIM OUT OF HERE ALREADY!

The group ran to chopper and pulled him down,  
-chopper, stay with ous, what happened?  
-the thing…ripped of my arm…  
-it what!  
-yeah…  
-but…did it ate it?  
-no, it used it as a toy, and played with it.  
-but where is that monster now?  
Chopper points at a direction, and they all looked at that way, and they saw it, the monster were holding choppers arm and swinging around it.  
-my arm…  
And chopper lost his conscious.  
-chopper! You better not die!  
the group surrounded chopper to defend him, and the boss stood in front of everybody and were going to attack.

The bosses ran as fast as they could to the monster, and were going to slash it, but the monster used choppers arm as a defense…  
-I got an idé..  
-what?  
-I will show you guys…  
Yohohoho and brook threw an sword against the monster, and it cut of the monsters arm.  
-now is the chance! Screamed brook  
The bosses cut of the monsters head, and cut it to 2 pieces, and cut the body to 2 pieces also.  
-now, thet shouldn't be able to move.

The bosses took choppers arm and grabbed chopper,  
-we gotta take him to an hospital so they can sew back his arm.  
They all ran to port and were heading out, but before they came out, they saw something outside,  
-what is that?...  
-oh…my…god…  
outside were a lot of corpse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-What in the world have happend here?  
- I don't know, but we gotta hurry, or els it will be the end for chopper.  
They all ran as fast as they could to the hospital, and it really took a while, and it seemed like the end for chopper.  
-Chopper, don't you dare die on ous! You gotta survive, think about your dreams!  
-I am trying…but it seems so far away…  
They all ran really fast, and they tried to avoid the corpse as much as they could.  
-what could happened here?  
-I have no idé, but whatever it is, we don't want to meet the thing that did this.  
They continued running, and they saw more and more corpse around them, this was starting to get really creepy, how could monsters do so much against humans.

Just when they thought they were safe, a another monster came out, and this one seemed hurted.  
-we should just kill this one, we don't know when it will hurt someone else, so it's better we just put it out.  
Shanks picked up a large wooden stock, and were going to finish the thing.  
Just when he were very close to strike it down, the monster jumped up, and landed on shanks.  
-oh god! HELP ME!  
The group ran as fast as they could, but it was to late, the monster bit on shanks, and shanks screamed of pain.  
-save him already!  
The marine boss draw his blade and cut monsters back, and the monster immediately jumped off shanks and everybody could see there were blood pouring out from shanks.  
The monster made a hole on shanks chest, and it he were bad injured.

-gahhh! God damnit! It hurts like hell!  
-don't worry shanks, your safe now, and the bosses will take care of that thing.  
it didn't take long time to finish off the monster.

They all continued run to the hospital, and were finally there, and pounded the door, waiting for someone to open it.

Then finally someone came to open it, and it was an doctor,  
-yes, what can I help you with?  
but before we could answer, did the doctor see what was outside of the building.  
-what in the world have happened here! Why is there so many corpse around! And why is 2 of you people so badly injured! Get in already, and I will threat you guys!

It took a while, but finally, the doctor had checked them all up, and made both shanks and chopper go through a surgery.

-phew, finally you guys are all healed, but what on earth have happened? Why were you people injured, and why is there so many corpse outside?  
-well you see…  
*after a while for explaining for the doctor*  
-oh **** this doesn't seem good, I wonder how the monsters came here to our iland anyway, and aren't they supposed to be dead long time ago?  
-yes, that's what it said in the books, it stood that they existed about 2000 years ago, and it also stood that they disappeared a long time ago, but no one knows why. Did Robin say.  
-But what if the monsters never got killed, or died for getting old, maybe they just hid from the world in a long time and suddenly wanted to appear again, said Rebecca.  
But before anyone would give a suggestion about what could actually have happened, something raise outside of the window, and it had wings. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-what in the world could that have been? Said brook  
-I have no clue, said Robin  
-I thought you knew almost everything in the world, since you are so smart.  
-no, there are still many things in the world that I h haven't discovered, and that's why I still keep on living.  
-well said robin swaaan!  
-idiot cook…  
-what did you say moss-head!  
-what do you want to pick a fight or what!  
-BRING IT!  
*name punches their head*  
-shut up both!  
-oww…..nami-swan…that hurted.  
*punch their head once again*  
I said shut up! Don't complain!

the rest of the group sat down and rested for the time, they had been through a lot in the last days, and they had finally been able to rest.  
*2 hours later*  
-Em, guys, something is flying toward the window…..  
*crash*  
-what in the world is that?  
-I looks a lot like the monsters we have been countered before, but this one seems a lot bigger and they even have wings now.  
-what should we do about this?  
-don't do anything yet, lets just see what the thing will do for now.  
the monster started walk pass them, and went outside of the door, and then they could hear a little baby cry, and a woman also crying.  
they all ran outside of the door and looked at the direction the screaming came from.  
-shit…the new monster have caught the woman and that child!  
the 3 bosses ran after the monster, but the winged monster were just to fast, they couldn't catch up with it.  
-damn it! We couldn't help them!  
the monster flew out of the window, and broke the neck of the woman and the child and started to suck the blood of them.  
-how horrible, what in the world is happening to our beautiful island! How could so many people be victims for the monster! Why did they suddenly hade to appear here!  
-calm down, even if the situation is bad, doesn't it meant that you have to panic and make everybody nervous, it will only make the situation worse.  
-yeah I know, I just have to calm down…  
-good  
they all tried to sleep, but had each turn to stay awake, so someone could alert the group if some monster tried to attack again.  
*next day*  
-gosh I slept well, I guess the monsters aren't really after ous.  
the group walked out and stood at the entrance of hospital and searched if there is some people that might had survived.  
-damn it, where is everybody? Could the monsters really had killed all of them?  
-we don't know, that is why we search for them…  
-you don't have to be mean…  
-sorry sorry, but I am just irritated, the whole situation is just absurd  
-yeah I know, I know, lets just stick together and hope that we don't have to encounter so many of those now.  
The marine bosses walked the group and said:  
- I know this will seems really cruel of ous, but we have to sail to an another base for calling reinforcement, and until then, you guys have to do your best to survive, because we think something much more dangerous will come later, and we 3 bosses of this marine base might won't be enough for it.  
- But if you guys leave ous, we might now survive until then! Its better if we all stick together! Said Luffy  
-Yeah that's right! Are you bosses cowards or what! Screamed Rebecca  
The bosses turned around and started walking, but Rebecca just ran after them and grabbed one of the bosses and looked in his eyes.  
-you people doesn't deserve to call yourself chiefs of this base, you 3 are just a bunch of cowards.  
-young girl, if we don't call reinforcement, we all just might die, but if we do that, we all might just could end the monsters existent and the island could go back as it were before.  
And after this words, Rebecca let go of the chief, and let them walk away.

The group were now alone, and they had to protect themselves from the monsters, and had to find somewhere to hide, and had to get some weapons.  
the walked out of the hospital and walked to an different places, but they couldn't find any survivors, they couldn't either find any weapons, until…

-guys, I am exhausted, i need to take a break from the searching. Said Usopp.  
He sat down on the ground, and suddenly, the ground flipped over, and Usopp disappeared.  
-Usopp! Where did you go!  
the group looked everywhere, and they had almost given up the hope, but then, they heard someone where hitting from somewhere, and they walked closer to the sound, and for every step, the more the sound became clear.  
-Usopp! If you can hear ous! Scream!  
-GAHHHHHH  
-seems like his fine said Luffy  
-NO I AM NOT! GET ME OUT OF HERE!  
-ok ok, take it easy, it's not like you really are in problem…  
Just when Luffy had said those words, the ground starts to shake.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

- oh shit! Guys! Get me out of here! Hurry!  
The group started to hit the ground with stones and bat, the break it, but it wouldn't even scratch.  
-guys! The ground is shacking, and it seems like something is crawling this way!  
the group panicked, and started to look for something that would work better to dig with, and finally, they found a pickaxe close the mountain, and they ran as fast as they could back to usopp.  
-Usopp! Are you still there?  
-yes! But I can see a shadow, and it's getting closer and closer from a tunnel.  
-tunnel?  
-yeah, it seems like I was dragged down to some tunnel thing.  
-cool…*luffy and chopper goes sparky eyes*  
-guys, HURRY ALREADY!  
-sorry sorry, that just sounded so awesome.  
The group started dig, and tried to dig usopp out, and after few tries they got usopp out.  
-phew, finally out of there…  
just when usopp had gotten out of there, something grabbed his legs.  
-oh crap! GUYS HELP!  
they tried to drag him up the whole way, but the thing were still holding him, and it almost seemed like the monster would get usopp, but from nowhere, something crawled inside the tunnel, and started to attack the thing that held Usopps foot.  
-gosh, that was to close, thanks to that thing, I am safe now…  
They all walked for a while, and found a mansion, they walked to the port, and knocked.  
-anybody here?  
*knocks again*  
-seems like the people either haven't survived or so are they out for the time.  
-lets hope that they are out, and nothing happened to them.  
they walked inside of the mansion, and suddenly monsters started to crawl out from the ground, and started chase them.  
-Run! GET INSIDE!  
they all ran inside and closed the door,  
-someone! Get something so we can block the door!  
The went all over the building, and couldn't find anything.  
-god damnit!  
*crash the bed*  
We can use this for the time! Find some nails to!  
*after a while*  
- I got it now! Hurry! Nail the door!  
-phew…we can breathe now, that should hold them for the time.  
-ok everyone, look for something that might work as defending tools for ous.  
they looked everywhere, and finally they found a knife, and they made wooden spears out of wood stocks.  
-ok, I think this will work for the time, we can use this at least to make them not go to close to ous.  
And suddenly, they hear someone scream outside, it was 2 persons that were chased by those monsters, and they were about to get slaughtered.  
-you 2! Run faster! And get separated, we are going to something against the monsters.  
And so they did, they started to run even faster, and mad sure to split up so the monsters had to separates also.  
-ok guys, this seems like a waste of weapons, but we all have to try aim at the monsters, and throw the wooden spears against them, and make sure to kill them.  
-ok, we will all try.  
they all ran to each window, and aimed for the monster that were chasing them.  
-ok, we all will throw when I have counted down to zero! You guys ready! 3-2-1  
Throw!  
they all threw their spear and they all got killed, almost…  
all without one monster, one managed to survive, and pulled out the wooden spear, and continued to chase the 2 persons.  
-ok…we have to find something that might work to kill that last monster.  
-you guys, keep running! We will surely find something that we can use to kill those things.  
They started to look all over the place again, and after a while, they all found something very interesting.  
Luffy found a fruit, that seemed to taste really horrible.  
Franky finds a machine, and stepped inside it and it closed and he haven't gotten out yet.  
brook finds himself a fruit as luffy, and a violin, and a cane sword.  
Robin finds also a fruit, and a lot of books.  
Usopp finds a slingshot, and a lot of ammo.  
Sanji finds himself a kitchen knife, and a scroll of fighting moves and a ability to learn.  
Chopper finds also a fruit, and A lot of medicine books.  
Zoro find himself 3 katanas.  
Nami find herself 3 piece of a staff, that seems could be put together.

They were all now preparing for the survival, and hopefully, they would make it before the monsters attack them…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-what's happening with me? Said luffy  
luffy saw an cake at a table beside him, and he tried to reach for it.  
*grabs*  
-oh..that was easy…wait…WHY THE HECK DID MY ARM STRECTH? Bah, who cares, its awesome! *shishishi*

*at where Franky is*  
*Transformers style* *music*  
*kashing kashin*  
-ow ow! That is not super! Why the heck do I say super! Who cares! ITS SUPER!

*at Brook*  
whats happening to me, why does my flesh goes off? YOHOHOHohohoho…  
childrens shouldn't have read that, and don't look at him at the moment, you will get a scare of a lifetime.

*at Robin*  
-this fruit is certainly interesting, the power will be really handy in time, and all these books, I want to read all of them, who knows what histories and explored things they have been written down on…  
and robing starts with taking one book and sits down.

*at Chopper*  
*nom nom*  
-huh?...nunde…NANDE NANDE! YIAAAA!  
*transform to the human form* whats happening with me!  
what did I eat!

*At Nami*  
What is this?...*tries to put them together* oh, it seems to work as a weapon.  
*tries to shoot with one staff* oh, it seems like this staff can make clouds and create electricity, if I use my knowledge about weather and elements, these can turn into a really good weapons.

*At Zoro*  
Oho, 3 katanas, and these seems really good, what I know about these, these are some really good smith swords, this mansion has some good stuffs.  
lets try this…*looks at a devil minion statue*  
*puts one of the swords in the mouth*  
-lets try this.  
*cut cut*  
the statue turned into a stone teddy bear.  
-that will work for now I guess.

*at Sanji*  
these are some beautiful knifes, I might at least try these.  
*checkes in the fridge*  
-ok, lets see if my cooking skills hasn't become dull, or it isn't good enough for these beauties.  
*slices some carrots*  
-seems like these has been used a lot, the previous master to these must have been a first class chef at least, now lets see with these scripts…*walks slowly and sits down on a chair*

*At Usopp*  
ok, so is this what they call a slingshot, I saw some kids use these when I was little, but I never tried once. Lets see if I can aim well with this.  
*aims against a doll among others dolls*  
-ok…lets go for the crown…  
*tries to aim*  
-ok…lets go…  
*shoots* *ding*  
-Yes! Damn I am good! I guess I am nature borned with skills. *walks away wissling*  
*falls*  
-ite!...lucky that no one even saw or heard me when I tried to act cool…that would have been embarrassing…  
*slowly looks behind*  
it cant be…  
-Hehehe….we saw it all…  
-NOOOOOoooooooooo!  
They all started to laugh at Usopp, and usopp started to cry manly tears, deeply…  
-Wow wow….take it easy usopp, we still have to survive this.  
-sorry, I just got a little emotional, we have to search for still surviving people, and then leave this island.  
-yeah your right, lets get out of here.  
They all walked to the port, and tried to opened it, but the door didn't want to budge, something was wrong with it.  
-guys…I think somehow we are looked inside here, and I think we have to find some other way out of here..  
-bah, I just got SUPER upgraded, and I think I will be able to do something about this.  
*Franky loads his arms with some air*  
-Take this!  
Franky shoots a very powerful blast of air, and the ports blows away.  
-wow franky, that move was really good, when did you exactly turn into….a…robot?  
-yeah, that happened when we all scattered and looked for something that could help ous, I stepped into a machine thing, and this things got attached on me, I am not sure if I am able to detach this again, but at least its useful, and I seem to have other weapons also.  
-SUGE! You got to show ous later your other weapons!  
-yeah, when the time comes for that, I will show you guys.  
They all walked outside and finally could breathe out, the danger seemed to be over.  
-I hope there is someone out there to help ous, the marine captains might be able to help ous now.  
*something at the entrance for the garden*  
-hey, what is that?  
*walks closer*  
-wait…there is something over there to*points*  
-it seems like there's something over there that are rolling, and its round.  
*concentrates*  
-hey….i recognize that…isn't that the captain…?  
-wait….that is just his head…wait, it can't be, his head, it can't be, his dead!  
-where is the other captains then!  
-em…I guess that is the answer.  
*watches about 400 hundred feets away*  
the 2 captains were fighting against a huge monster alike thing, and they seemed to have been really injured by it.  
-hm, I think we should help them, lets just hope that we are able to do anything against that thing.  
-let me try that air thing again, at least it will get blown away.  
*they starts to run*  
-ok almost there, I think my attack will reach from here.  
*Franky starts loading his arm with air*  
-take this!  
Franky shoots the compressed air against the monster, and the monster turns around*  
*Growls*  
the monster takes a hit, and it gets pushed a bit, but it resist it really good, and doesn't get blown away.  
-oh shit…I wasn't expecting that…  
-You idiots! You have no chance, run away from here! You will only get killed!  
-that was before, right now, we have gotten stronger, and I think we are able to kill that thing, at least injure it really bad, said usopp  
-lets give it a try, zoro you go first  
-why would I even listen to you gay cook.  
-what you said marimo?  
-Do you want a piece of me you sword fixed seaweed!  
- BRING IT YOU GIRL CHASE PEVERT!  
They started to go against each other, but Nami and Robin appeared between them.  
*robin*  
-stop Sanji, we shouldn't fight each other.  
-yes robin-swaaaan!  
*nami*  
*punch*  
-stop acting like an idiot, and start with fighting that monster.  
-and why would I listen to you?  
*raises her fist*  
-cause I am a woman, and you will listen to me.  
-ok fine, gosh, that woman is the devil himself…  
-what you said?  
-no nothing, I will go now.

Zoro walked over to the monster, and draws his swords.  
.now lets se if I am strong enough to take you down.  
-don't you dare to die on ous!  
-no problem, this will soon be over. 


End file.
